Consolation
by Teardrop Crystal
Summary: InuKag & other couples somebody winds up on Kag’s doorstep who isn’t quite human. Can she really of found someone who will love her for her, or are they still just interested in her money. Who are these new guys, and what do they want with her and
1. Who's this?

Have you ever wished for fame and fortune? Of course you have, we all have at one point in our life, that is, unless we were born with it. But what do you really get out of all of this "fame and fortune"? Some people believe that with the right amount of money and power they can obtain everything that they will ever want and need. However, others know better..  
  
Meet Kagome Higurashi, and her two sisters, Kikyo and Ayame. Kagome and Kikyo are twins, and have never gotten along very well. When they were five, their mother had adopted a four-year old orphan wolf youkai, Ayame. At first, Ayame was very sweet and polite; she and Kagome had gotten along perfectly. But then she turned thirteen and learned about the true power of her wealth. From that day forward, she was never the same person again.  
  
Kikyo and Kagome are both known for their popularity with the men, though Kikyo is the only one that pays any attention to her coveters. Both Kagome and Kikyo know that the boys only want them for their inheritance, although, that fact doesn't bother Kikyo at all. In fact, she has learned to use it to her advantage. She can get anything and everything she wants out of any unfortunate man that happens to fall for her beauty and or wealth. Kikyo was the one who convinced her sisters to learn some type of martial arts or defense class saying that they needed to be prepared in case a man ever tried to take advantage of them. Kikyo is very assiduous with her training, although Kagome and Ayame both dropped out after learning the basics.  
  
The guys seem to like Kagome more than Kikyo, although they can never get anywhere with her. The reason being that Kagome ignores any and all courtiers saying that she had something better to waste her time on. Don't get me wrong now, just because she has never had a boyfriend before, doesn't mean that she doesn't want one. She just doesn't like the fact that they only want her for her money, I mean, why else would they confess their "love" to her before they even got a chance to get to know her. After Kagome dropped out of her martial arts training, she found that she had too much spare time on her hands. So, to pass her spare time, she took up archery with Kaede. ~now for the real story~  
  
Kagome was in the middle of a really good book when her reading was interrupted by the doorbell.  
  
"I got it!" she heard Kikyo yell from up-stairs. Kagome knew better than to answer the door when Kikyo said that, for it was probably her date. The last time that Kagome had let one of Kikyo's dates in, he had mistaken Kagome for Kikyo and kissed her before Kagome could even get a word out. Kikyo had shunned her for the next full two weeks after that saying that Kagome was trying to steal her man. Her thoughts were then interrupted by her sister's scream.  
  
"Ahhhhhh.Ki-Yah" *thud*  
Upon hearing the scream, Kagome bolted towards the scene of the crime, knowing full and well that Kikyo could take care of herself, Kagome just didn't want her sister killing or majorly hurting any innocent fool that said or did something wrong.  
  
"Don't you 'ever' lay your filthy paws on me again! What's the big idea, just falling into me like that? Why are you even here?! Furthermore, WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!!!" Kikyo creamed at the poor guy who lay crumpled in a heap at Kikyo's feet.  
  
"Um, Kikyo? Kagome asked.  
  
"What!" she snapped.  
  
"I don't think he's conscious right now." Kagome pointed out the obvious, causing Kikyo to throw her hands up in frustration before running out side to meet her date who had just pulled up.  
  
Kagome took this opportunity to inspect the stranger. He had bruises all over his face, his long black hair was in a tangled mess, and his clothes resembled rags.  
  
"You poor thing." Kagome mumbled as she scooped up the incredibly light man and brought him to the couch. "He much be starving," Kagome said to no one in particular. "He must of fainted from hunger and then of had bad enough luck to fall onto Kikyo." She said, continuing to talk to herself. After taking care of his wounds, she draped a blanket over him and left some fruit on a table nearby for when he woke up. Then she got herself a blanket and fell asleep on a nearby couch.  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up to a blood curtailing scream. "Ayame!" she said bolting off the couch and into the kitchen. Right before she got there, she heard a clattering of pots and then an extremely loud *clunk* followed by the low sound of, wait a minute, was that.growling she heard? True enough it was, the stranger had Ayame backed into the darkest corner of the room. Ayame was cowering in the corner, clinging to a frying pan, and the boy was towering over her with a rather large bump on his head.  
  
"STOP!!!" she yelled, then gasped when she saw him step out into the morning light, shimmering through the windows. 'Kami, what in the world have I gotten myself into?' though Kagome when she was something attached to him that she had failed to notice the night before. 


	2. A maid?

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters from the series.  
  
Remember folks; this is an Inuyasha/Kagome fic, not a Koga/Kagome fic, why would Ayame be in it if it were. Also, Inuyasha will most likely make an appearance around chapter four, until then, please hang tight.  
  
'Is that, a tail? Oh no, he's a wolf youkai!' however, her thoughts were immediately interrupted by this stranger taking one of her hands in his. Then he gently grabbed her chin with his other hand and moved her face so that she was staring strait into his eyes.  
  
"You're the one who saved me from that mad women aren't you?" he asked in one of the most marvelous voices that Kagome had ever heard.  
  
"Y-y-yes." She stuttered, mostly at a loss for words.  
  
"Tank you for taking me, a complete stranger, inside from the cold and bitter night winds. You overlooked my outside appearance and took care of me, leaving food out for me so that I wouldn't starve. For your kindness and all that you have done for me, I am grateful." He said, while never leaving her gaze, staring deep into her eyes.  
  
'Kami!' Kagome thought, 'is this a dream? He looks, so.sad and lonely, and yet, so.kind.' Then he broke his gaze and turned towards Ayame, who was in the process at gaping at the two, well, rather just the new guy.  
  
"Please miss, I beg you pardon. I didn't expect to run into anyone else in this house and I didn't mean to startle you," he apologized, while ever so slightly bowing towards her.  
  
"Um." Ayame started, still trying to find her voice, "will you, just give us one, just one second please.uh." Ayame was able to stutter.  
  
"Call me Koga, please. And you don't have to ask me for permission, you two women are the ones who are kind enough to let me stay here."  
  
"Uh.right." Ayame replied while pushing Kagome out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into her room.  
  
"Why are we up here?" Kagome asked, a bit confused.  
  
"Kagome, I swear, what am I going to do with you?" Ayame sighed.  
  
"What?" Kagome snapped back in defense.  
  
"Well, the reason that I took you up here to talk to you is because I don't want him listening in on our conversation with his youkai hearing." Ayame said, pointing out the obvious.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Kagome snapped, throwing her hands up in the air, "You mean to tell me that you've been able to listen in on my conversations all this time, even Kikyo's, and you never told me!" Kagome was now yelling, causing Ayame to sweat drop.  
  
"Well, he-he, you never really asked." She answered Kagome, a bit hesitantly before snapping out of it, "But that's not the point here, I came to talk to you about this Kouga guy. Why in the heck didn't you tell me sooner? You made me look like a fool out there." Ayame yelled/whispered.  
  
"Number one," Kagome started, holding out one finger, "it was late, and number two, I didn't think that that would be such a good idea considering the was Kikyo acted when she first saw him.  
  
"You told Kikyo!" Ayame was yelling now.  
  
"Not really, Kikyo was the one who saw him first, right before almost giving him a concussion." Kagome pointed out.  
  
"Kagome," Ayame said giving her a deadpan look, "youkai don't get concussions from humans, duh."  
  
"Well he wasn't even conscious when I found him." Kagome spat back.  
  
"What, how dare she lay her hands on him, I'm going to.let go of me Kagome!"  
  
"Hey, at least tell me why you dragged me in here first!" Kagome hissed  
  
"Oh, no reason." Ayame blushed.  
  
"He-hem" Kagome cleared her throat.  
  
"Okay, okay, you got me. I think he's a total hottie, and I wanted to know if Kikyo had her eye out for him or not." Ayame sighed.  
  
"Um, Ayame?" Kagome started  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Could you not tell him that I'm you're sister?" Kagome asked meekly.  
  
"Nani?" Ayame questioned, hurt audible in her voice.  
  
"Well, because I don't want him to know that I'm rich."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
*Sigh* "I want to actually be able to become friends with a boy who doesn't hang around me or be extra polite to me because I'm rich. "  
  
"How are you going to explain living here?" Ayame pointed out.  
  
"Just say that I'm staying here for a while because I can't afford an apartment of my own. And since our parents were friends, you guys are letting me stay here." Kagome explained.  
  
"Won't work." Ayame said shaking her head with her arms crossed.  
  
"Why not?!" Kagome snapped back.  
  
"Because he's a youkai." Ayame said giving Kagome a look as if that explained it all.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Youkai can smell when someone's lying."  
  
"Oh." Kagome sighed. Then she looked up suddenly, "I've got it!" she cried.  
  
"Geese, not so loud please." Ayame winced holding her ears.  
  
Completely ignoring her sister's response, Kagome went on, "You can say that I'm the maid." Kagome stated smiling.  
  
"Kagome.didn't I ju."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but if you gave me a little bit of money each month and I did the house work.then it wouldn't really be lying now would it?" Kagome interrupted.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Ayame warned.  
  
"Hai."  
  
'Well, this ought to be interesting. At least now I don't have to worry about Kagome getting in-between me and Koga.' Ayame thought, "Okay, but remember, I'm only going along with this for your own good." Ayame sighed as she got up and walked out the door.  
  
'Sometimes I wish I were a youkai.' Kagome thought as her eye began to twitch.  
  
~*~ Vegito044 / Corona / Escad's Girl / Ayumi / Lady Black Pearl - thank you all for taking the time to review, don't worry, I will finish this fic, no matter how long it takes. 


	3. Kikyo's Return 'ug'

Disclaimer: Never have owned Inuyasha, most likely never will  
  
A/N: Okay, I know that my last chapter totally stunk, and was probably not even needed. What in the world was I thinking, oh well, that you Lady Black Pearl, Escad's girl, and Corona for sticking with me, I luv ya all.  
  
~*~ Kagome's plan worked. However, once Kikyo found out that the 'hentai' was staying at their house while their parents were gone, she packed up a 'gigantic' suitcase and moved in with her friend Yura.  
  
'Well, at least she won't be able to ruin my secret.' Kagome thought while vacuuming the living room. The last week had been wonderful, well, as wonderful as wonderful could get for her. Koga was actually talking to her, ever though she was the maid. He had even asked her to go on a walk last night, for yesterday had been her day off.  
  
Before the walk, they had gone to the movies, which would have been great, if Ayame hadn't of tagged along. Almost every time Kagome and Koga started to get even remotely close, Ayame would somehow find a way to mess everything up. Usually, Ayame would just drag Koga away while telling Kagome to get back to work.  
  
Just then, Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by the front door bursting open.  
  
"Those.those.DOGS!" Kikyo screamed in frustration.  
  
Kagome had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing at her sister who was currently covered in mud and who knows what else.  
  
"Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha." the twins heard Ayame burst out, rolling on the floor, crying with laughter.  
  
"Now Kikyo," Kagome scolded playfully, "it isn't nice to call people names." Kagome snickered.  
  
"Fine!" Kikyo fumed. "Four dogs and a fox! Now ya happy?!"  
  
Just then, a male voice was heard from outside, "Hey! Kikyo! Some back, we didn't mean to scare you off like that! Come on! We were just joking!"  
  
"Grrr."  
  
Ayame suddenly stopped laughing and slowly stood up, all the while giving Kikyo a blank look, "Ki-Kikyo?" a small smile started to appear on her face. "Did you.just, *snicker* growl?"  
  
"....umm...." embarrassment now replacing Kikyo's anger.  
  
"Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha." Ayame burst out 'yet' again.  
  
"That's it!" Kikyo screamed while pushing her sleeved up. "Just wait until I."  
  
"Wait, Kikyo. Let me take care of this." Kagome calmly stopped Kikyo's rampage in fear of the strangers' lives. Then Kagome neatly took off her apron before approaching the door.  
  
"Kagome," Kikyo gaped at her, "why were you wearing a."  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's a long story." Kagome interrupted Kikyo before stepping outside.  
  
"Uh.okay then." Kikyo mumbled, still trying to figure out what just happened before snapping her attention towards her stepsister who was turning red from the lack of oxygen.  
  
"You got to breathe to live you baka!" Kikyo shouted at the hysterical Ayame.  
  
Ayame stopped for a while and looked up questionably at Kikyo before breaking down and laughing again, "Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha."  
  
"I give up." Kikyo sighed, throwing her hands up in frustration. 


End file.
